


love and rhetoric

by AlexSeanchai (EllieMurasaki)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 05:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: Is that blood thine or thy enemy's?





	love and rhetoric

"Holy shit, _Chat_! Chat, please for the love of kwami tell me that's all _his_ blood?"

"A, do you want me to lie to you, and two, do you really think there's a difference?"

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Dreamwidth](https://alexseanchai.dreamwidth.org/) and [Tumblr](http://alexseanchai.tumblr.com/).


End file.
